Mad, Mad Ruby Rose
by RayQ Cina
Summary: Turns out being the leader of a team has a big drawback: whenever your team does something stupid, you get blamed because you couldn't control them properly. Poor Ruby Rose gets subjected to this blame game so many times, until one day, she finally snaps. Rated M for extreme language and mentions of sexual activies.
1. Chapter 1: Food War II

**Welcome, one and all, to my first fanfic. Not the first I've ever thought of, but the first I've ever gotten around to writing. This particular fic's plot is inspired somewhat by Chapter 25 of the fic "Those Days" by jitterwhack, but the dialogue draws more inspiration from the web animation "Mad, Mad Mario". If you haven't seen either of these, definitely check them out.**

 **Anyways, on we go.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions and the late Monty Oum. Please support the official release.**

* * *

One would think being named the leader of your huntsman team in Beacon Academy was a tremendous honor. And most of the time, you'd be right. Being the one person your comrades in arms look up to for guidance is indeed awe-inspiring.

But of course, there are times when your teammates do things they shouldn't be doing, and ultimately it's the leader who has to take the blame.

Such is the case of one Ruby Rose.

"…ugh, another day…another load of headaches waiting to happen…" the red reaper grumbled from her bed.

Ruby honestly didn't even want to get up. She was _certain_ that at some point during the day, _someone_ on her team would do something stupid and rope everyone else in (more often than not, it's Yang) and then Ruby would be taking the blame for it simply for being the leader, and then had to sit through yet another detention issued by Glynda Goodwitch, scolding the victimized rose about "controlling her team". Maybe if she stayed, her team's antics wouldn't immediately be her fault.

' _Then again if it happens again,, it's not like laying here will protect me from another detention with Goodwitch…_ ', Ruby's mind traitorously reminded. With a huff of minor annoyance, she dragged herself out of her bed…and immediately remembered she had the top bunk.

A bit too late as her face collided with the floor.

"Oww…"

Ruby proceeded to slowly get up…and only now noticed the absence of her teammates. No Weiss to nag at her, no Blake reading her filthy smut, not even Yang and her atrocious puns. Upon the realization, Ruby froze and paled.

"Oh no…please no…" she fearfully whispered.

As fast as she could (Semblance included), she got her school uniform on, cloak and all, and rushed to the Beacon cafeteria, hoping to stop her sister and friends from ruining the day _already_.

* * *

 _At the cafeteria..._

As Ruby entered, she almost immediately noticed the cafeteria's state as well as the students. And how could she not?

It appears the Great Food War had just had a sequel.

Drinks and foods were covering the majority of the walls. Tables flipped over and on their sides, chairs broken and lying around. Poor Cardin Winchester with a bloody nose next to a tray of mashed potatoes with said blood on it.

Though, the brutish bully was merely the first of many. Several dozen other students lay broken, beaten, and covered in delicacies. Velvet and Coco fuming about the gravy on their bodies. Jaune hanging from the wall by a swordfish. Pyrrha Nikos, drenched in soda, and unconscious.

Oh, and the professors of Beacon all suddenly turning towards Ruby, Glynda Goodwitch with her signature scowl on her fa-

' _Oh Dust, what now…_ ' Ruby internally lamented, as Goodwitch approached.

"Ah, Miss Rose. I see you've finally arrived at the disaster area." The debatably "good" witch said. "Have you come to celebrate your team's victory in trashing the cafeteria _again_? Or are you just here to accept another detention for failing to stop your team from doing it in the first place?"

Ruby just looked past Goodwitch, who started writing on her clipboard, and over near the end of the cafeteria, covered in food as well, was the remnants of Team RWBY. Weiss Schnee, not looking too happy. Blake Belladonna, looking as indifferent as always. And Yang Xiao Long, looking _proud_ of what she evidently started.

' _She's not even ashamed of what she did.'_

Ruby was frozen. But not in fear. Not in shock. And not in glory. No, this was a rather new emotion stirring inside of Ruby Rose.

Rage.

Pure, blazing, unadulterated RAGE!

"…so that adds up to three hours of detention today and tomorrow." Goodwitch summarized. "Have I made myself clea-" she was about to say before she noticed that Ruby was stomping towards her teammates.

* * *

"Honestly, Yang, this was completely unnecessary." Weiss tried to scold the buxom blonde, but was failing to get through.

"Ah, come on, Weiss-cream. Live a little! Didn't you have fun trouncing these fools?" Yang retorted gleefully. Weiss turned and crossed her arms.

"That's not what matters here, you brute! What matters is that-" Weiss was about to continue before their faunus friend intervened.

"Uh, guys, Ruby's coming over here. And I don't think she's happy." Blake pointed towards the other side of the cafeteria.

WBY turned to see their peppy team leader _stomping_ towards them, And her face in a new, terrifying expression.

Not happy was a hell of an understatement.

Ruby was absolutely **LIVID!**

" **YOU THREE!"** the raging reaper screamed, shocking everyone in the room.

"Uh, h-hey sis. H-how ya d-doin?" Yang stammered.

"ARE YOU DIPSHITS PROUD OF YOURSELVES?! YOU THINK THIS IS CUTE?! YOU THINK THIS IS FUCKING FUNNY?! ALL OF THIS **SHIT?!"** Ruby continued screaming.

WBY was immediately taken aback by the rage, but Yang was more so by her baby sister's swearing.

"Ruby, did you just-" Yang tried to say, but was cut off again.

"DO YOU FUCKHEADS EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPENS EVERY DAMN TIME YOU DO SHIT LIKE THIS?! DO YOU KNOW THAT _I_ HAVE TO CLEAN UP AFTER YOU EVERY FUCKING TIME?!" Ruby loudly ranted with no clear signs of stopping.

"Okay, Ruby. L-let's try taking deeeep brea-" Weiss tried to defuse the situation, but Ruby was having none of it.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, DADDY'S WHORE! **YOU** OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO DO SHIT LIKE THIS! SO WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU DECIDING TO BE THE CHILD NOW?!" Ruby retorted, causing Weiss to back away in fear.

"I-I'm just gonna go-" Blake unsuccessfully attempts to escape, only for Ruby to turn towards her.

"AND YOU! DON'T EVEN THINK FOR A GOD DAMNED SECOND THAT I'M LETTING YOUR HAIRBALL-SPEWING ASS RUN FROM THIS! YOU COULD'VE STOPPED YOUR GOD DAMN PARTNER FROM STARTING SHIT! SO WHY THE FUCK **DIDN'T YOU?!** " Ruby ripped into Blake, the faunus so beyond frightened that even the reaper's slightly racist insult didn't register.

"Wow, Rubes. I-I'm sorry. I didn't kno-" Yang would regret chiming in, because Ruby turned to her and somehow got _even angrier._

" **AND THEN THERE'S YOU!"** Ruby stomped right up to Yang, grabbed her by the collar of her blazer, and dragged her big sister to eye level.

"EVERY FUCKING THING YOU FUCKING DO HAS DONE NOTHING BUT CAUSED SUFFERING TO NOT JUST ME, BUT EVERYONE ELSE AROUND YOU, MEANWHILE YOU GET OFF SCOTT-FUCKING FREE! I CAN'T EVEN FUCKING RELAX IN MY OWN DORM WITHOUT YOUR SHITTY ASS PUNS OR YOU HITTING ON EVERY GUY IN BEACON LIKE A GOD DAMN SLUT!" Ruby screamed right into Yang's face.

"Y-you think I'm a slu-WOAH!" Before Yang could finish, her little sister then tossed her backwards, knocking her into Blake and Weiss, and in turn, knocking them down on their asses.

"YOU THREE HAVE MADE THE PAST MONTH A LIVING HELL FOR ME BECAUSE OF YOUR SHIT! LANDING ME IN NO LESS THAN SEVEN FUCKING DETENTIONS BECAUSE I "HAVE NO CONTROL" OF YOUR STUPID ASSES!" Ruby yelled as she stood over her terrified team, who were on the verge of tears.

"W-what do you want from us?" Blake whimpered in fear.

"JUST! FUCKING! STOP!" Ruby angrily answered. "I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE FUCK YOU THREE GET OFF ON MAKING ME SUFFER!" She then grabs all three of the girls by their collars (somehow) and looks them dead in the eyes.

"But I swear to all Gods out there…" Ruby quietly growls, "If I **ever** , have to take the blame for any more shit that you three do, I will strangle each of you with your **intestinal tract!** "

WBY blanched at that.

"Do I make myself clear?" Ruby threatened.

The girls didn't respond out of fear.

" **I SAID DO I FUCKING MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"** Ruby screams in a demonic tone of voice.

"YES MA'AM! CRYSTAL CLEAR! IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!" WBY responded, tears falling out.

" **IT FUCKING BETTER NOT!"** Ruby answered before grabbing them all by their hair and dragging them out of the cafeteria, ignoring their cries of pain.

"Now we are going right back to the dorm now! And after I'm done beating the shit out of you three, I'm taking the fucking day off!" Ruby shouted as she passed the stunned professors, the cafeteria doors slamming shut behind the girls.

* * *

Silence falls over the large hall, before finally breaking.

"Well, that was…quite the display of anger." Port stated.

"I hadn't thought Miss Rose even _capable_ of such anger. She seemed far too pacifistic." Oobleck added on.

"You know what? I think Miss Rose does deserve a bit of a break." Ozpin answered. "Glynda, perhaps you could…Glynda?"

The deputy headmistress stood unmoving, gazing at the spot where RWBY had been, a heavy blush adorning her face.

"…I-I think I found my kink…" Glynda silently said.

* * *

 **And scene. I'm fond of what I've written, but what do you guys think? Leave me a review, tell me the pros, the cons, or just comment for the sake of it.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2: Vigilantism Fail

**Well I'll be damned. I didn't think this story would do so well so quickly. And most of you would like more chapters to this. Well, if that's what you demand, then I'll supply it. And before I forget to say it: thank you guys for the kind reviews.**

 **Now, let's-a go.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions and the late Monty Oum. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Ruby entered the Beacon infirmary, set in her goal and, more importantly, much calmer than she was 3 hours prior. She looked right up to the receptionist, her kind smile welcoming visitors. Ruby vaguely noticed the name tag on the receptionist, identifying her as "Blissey Joy."

"I'm here to see Lie Ren." Ruby calmly said. "My teammates were responsible for his injuries, and since I'm done punishing them, I felt it was only right to see how he's doing."

"Well aren't you being such a responsible girl~" the pink-haired receptionist cooed. "He's in Room 25. He's already got a visitor, so you won't be alone."

"Thank you, ma'am." Ruby said as she bows in respect. She walks off towards the patient rooms.

' _23…24…25. Here we go.'_

Ruby enters, immediately noticing Lie Ren, laying in his bed, bandages completely covering his waist. She also noticed Nora Valkyrie looking towards the door and preparing for combat.

"Wait, wait! Nora, I'm not here to hurt Ren. I already beat the living shit out of my team for doing that." The reaper tried to reassure.

"Oh? You won't try to break Renny's boop-boop machine like Blakey did?" Nora said in a threatening manner.

"Believe me Nora. Ren has already had it rough. No man deserves to take two dozen eggs to the crotch… _rapid fire_ …" Ruby shivered at the thought of that happening to her. Whether you're a man, woman, or that technicolor rainbow in between, getting hit in the crotch _hurts_.

"It's ok, Nora. Let Ruby come in." Ren answered calmly and turned to Ruby. "Good afternoon, Ruby. It's nice of you to visit."

"It's nice to see you too Ren. This might sound obvious, but I'm really sorry about my team's idiocy." Ruby responded, giving a sheepish smile.

"It isn't a problem. I'm no leader, but even I can see how you struggle with them." Ren shrugged.

Ruby smiled at this. "I'm glad you see it from my perspective. How long are you due here anyway?" she asks.

"Tsune says that I should actually be out by the end of the day." Ren answers. "The wonders of aura, I suppose."

Nora raised a hand up in victory. "YES! I can still get my pancake dinner!"

Ruby sighed while Ren just shook his head.

"Anyways, I punished them for their antics after the Second Food War, so no need to worry." Ruby assured.

"You did?" Nora asked. "What did you do?"

Ruby gave them an evil smirk.

"You don't wanna know…"

* * *

 _The Next Day…_

Ruby was busy studying in the library, picking up the habit of it since Weiss existed. Strangely, their faunus friend Blake was absent from the library. Ruby noted this absentmindedly, before returning to her textbook. The clacking of heels on the floor soon got her attention.

"Ah, Miss Rose. I've been looking for you." Glynda Goodwitch stated. Ruby looked up, seeing the deputy headmistress give her an expression of professionalism, curiosity and… _lust_?

"Um…hi Miss Goodwitch…what is it?" Ruby asks cautiously, hoping that it wasn't another detention. She was _sure_ that her team learned their lesson after what she did to them.

"Well, I just wanted to bring something to your attention." Glynda cuts to the chase. "None of the staff have seen Miss Belladonna in the past few hours."

Ruby is taken aback by the news. Blake is missing? But she was in the dorm when they woke up this morning. Did she go out somewhere?

"Really? That's…odd…" Ruby says. "Have you checked with Weiss and Yang?"

"I…have not, actually," Goodwitch admits. "Perhaps we should check them right now."

Before the duo could leave, Weiss and Yang entered the library, looking worried.

"Ruby! Thank god!" Yang exclaimed. "We have a problem!"

"Does it have to do with why Blake is missing?" Ruby asks.

"Precisely so! Blake ran off after the White Fang when she saw the News of a robbery led by Torchwick!" Weiss responds.

Ruby stills all of a sudden. Blake ran off to fight the White Fang all by herself. But why? She promised not to rush into things like this. Ruby thought Yang had finally gotten through to the stubborn faunus.

But no. Blake apparently lied to their faces. That revelation made Ruby feel so sad. It made her feel so disappointed. It made her feel so…

… _angry._

Weiss and Yang look at their team leader curiously, before the near silent growling coming from her finally reaches their ears.

"Oh god…" Weiss whimpers.

"Not again…" Yang agrees.

Glynda looks to Ruby as well, a blush coming to her face. _'Oooo, she's getting mad again…'_

Ruby's rage was beginning to build up once again.

"That…lying…self-righteous…"

The reaper was beginning to shiver uncontrollably.

"… _selfish…vigilante-wannabe…"_

Her face contorts in absolute anger.

" **MOTHERFUCKEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"** she screams!

* * *

 _Meanwhile, somewhere in Vale..._

Roman Torchwick was feeling pretty damn proud of himself. Not only did the animals Cinder forced him to work with actually do a good job today, but when a certain kitten decided to intervene, she was subdued super quickly.

"Well, well, kitten. You regret trying to take us on by yourself?" Roman taunted Blake.

Blake growled in anger, mostly because of the cloth gag in her mouth. Her Aura was long gone, as shown by the various bruises around her body. Her hands tied to her back and her feet tied together as well.

But she eventually just sighed in self-disappointment. Why _did_ she think this was a good idea? Oh right. Because the words "White Fang" is all it takes to trigger her these days. She was such a fool.

Roman chuckled bemusedly. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Hey, boss!" a random White Fang grunt walked up.

"What is it, Austin?" Roman deadpanned.

"We have an intruder." the kangaroo faunus answers.

Roman looks towards the entrance to the warehouse, seeing a familiar red cloak standing at the entrance.

Ruby has arrived.

Roman's smirk comes back on to his face. "Well well well. If it isn't my _favorite_ little red-"

"Alright, wait up! I'll get to you in a minute!" Ruby interrupts Roman and turns to Blake in anger. "YOU! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR GOD DAMN PROBLEM, YOU STUPID CUNT!"

Silence falls within the warehouse. The White Fang grunts unmoving in sheer shock. Roman's eyes widen in surprise, so much surprise that he has no witty retort this time.

"Wow… you're _really_ mad…" Roman quietly points out.

"DO YOU REALLY HAVE NO FUCKING FAITH IN ANYONE BUT YOURSELF?! DO YOU GET OFF ON RUNNING AWAY TO GET YOUR ASS KILLED?! YOU NARCISSISTIC VIGILANTE BITCH?!" she screamed.

Blake, after recovering from her shock, looked away from Ruby in shame.

"Geez, Red. What crawled up your ass?" Roman asked honestly. But then Ruby started slowly walking towards them.

"IS CHASING AFTER TERRORISTS THE ONLY FUCKING THING YOU'RE GOOD AT ANYMORE?! YOU EXPECT TO JUST DROP EVERYTHING WE'RE DOING TO GO AFTER THEM?!" Ruby loudly ranted as she walked. "THERE IS SO MUCH SHIT I'D RATHER BE DOING WITH MY LIFE RIGHT NOW, AND I HAVE TO WASTE PRECIOUS TIME AND ENERGY TO SAVE YOUR STUPID ASS FROM YOUR OWN FUCKING SELF!"

Blake actually started crying a bit.

"Ok, maybe you should step outside for like a minute…" Roman tried to suggest, but Ruby continued past him as if he said nothing.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY OF THOSE FANG GRUNTS I HAD TO BEAT DOWN TO GET HERE?! IF I EVER HAVE TO SEE ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE FUCKING IDIOTS-" the reaper kept ranting, apparently oblivious to the dozen White Fang grunts currently surrounding her.

"Ok Red," Roman finally managed to get some words in. "We're kind of in the middle of something here, so if you could just-"

Ruby turned to him with a glare that could make Cinder piss herself. "AND DON'T EVEN GET ME **STARTED** ON _YOU_ , YOU EFFEMINATE FUCK!"

Roman was taken aback by the insult. "Woah! Low blow, Red!"

Ruby turns back to the tied up Blake and lifts her up by the hair, forcing eye contact.

"NOW LISTEN UP, DIPSHIT, BECAUSE I'M SAYING THIS SHIT ONCE: THIS IS THE ONLY TIME; THE _ONLY_! GOD! DAMN! TIME! THAT I'M BAILING YOUR STUPID ASS OUT OF THIS! **GOT IT?!** " she screamed right in Blake's face.

The failed vigilante slowly nodded in fear.

"GOOD!" Ruby responded, before grabbing Blake painfully by her cat ear and dragging her out of the warehouse.

"We are going _right_ back to Beacon! And once we're there, I'll be punishing your ass TENFOLD!" she ranted some more.

' _Huh…kinky…_ ' Roman chuckled, before coming back to his senses. ' _Get a hold of yourself, Torchwick. She's 15. You have morals, dammit._ '

It was then that Roman realized that Red was escaping with his hostage.

"Wait, hold it, Red! You're not gonna pick a fight with your favorite baddie?" Roman tried to taunt.

Bad move, apparently. Ruby turned her head and glared.

"If you're looking to pick a fight with someone, then go find my retarded-ass sister!" she yelled before walking out. "I'M SICK OF THIS SHIT!"

Several minutes of silence passed after she left. Roman was just at a complete loss for words, still trying to process what just happened.

"…fuck." Was all he could say at that point.

* * *

 _Later, at Beacon…_

Glynda quietly entered Beacon's security office, after excusing the night guard from his shift. She sat down on the wheely-chair, cycling through each camera feed until she found the one she wanted.

CAM_1A

DESIGNATION:_RWBY_DORM

There, she saw the only two occupants of the room: Ruby Rose and Blake Belladonna, both having arrived mere minutes ago.

" _Alright, bitch! We're here!"_ Ruby stated and pulled out a riding crop. _"Now it's punishment time!"_

" _No Ruby! Dono yamate!"_ Blake pleaded, desperately trying to escape her bindings.

Glynda smiled lustily. "Oh yes~" she whispered.

* * *

 **And scene. Again, I must say, I didn't think this story would be this well received. But you have proven me wrong.**

 **As for this chapter, I think it turned out ok. Though I still can't help but feel that there was something more I could've added.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Till the next one.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **TheKaiSenpai : I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Guest 1 & Guest 2:** **Thank you #1. And you just got your wish #2.**

 **MizoreShirayukiFan:** **Glad you did. And I'll admit, the ending was a last minute thing.**

 **deathgundam006: Does a second chapter count as a follow-up story? And thank you. I sure will.**

 **SilverArbiter: You speak true words of wisdom. I shall continue then.**

 **timrocks99: Thank you very much.**

 **buildlancer: Well here's a second chapter for now. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Remzal Von Enili: Your comment got one hell of a chuckle out of me, lol.**

 **KHARAKI TAKAN : I regret that I temporarily forgot about Ren and Nora. So I added them in this chapter so you know what happened to them. Aslo, you among many others really seem to like that last line from Goodwitch, lol.**

 **Captain Bunnies: Yeah, I suppose I went a bit far with the insults, but I'm glad you enjoyed the fic anyway.**

 **Overlord Salem:** **Indeed she is.**

 **tr1pmine: Well here's another chapter. The Ruby/Glynda thing though...I might do a separate fic for that. Maybe an Omake.**

 **SolidSnake10101: Your wish has been granted.**

 **merendinoemiliano: If I had seen your comment much earlier, I might've toned down on the Glynda thing. Sorry. Bad timing. It happens to the best of us.**


	3. Chapter 3: Repeat 'Customers'

**Wow, you guys really seem to like this fic. Though honestly, I do too. So, if you guys really want it, I'll keep supplying this fic with more chapters.**

 **I can't fathom the day where I can't continue due to writer's block.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions and the late Monty Oum. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Ruby lied in her bed, sighing with content.

For the first time in weeks, she could finally relax in her own dorm room. Her team feared her, sure, but unleashing her months' worth of pent-up wrath upon them actually worked out for the red reaper. Now if only the White Fang could do the same without killing people for no good reason.

The rest of RWBY was absent from the dorm, but Ruby didn't feel the need to be worried about it. Surely they've learned the lesson by now: Don't do stupid things or Ruby gets super mad. End of discussion.

Because of their absence, Ruby could now give less fucks about what happens in the dorm. Which is why she was relaxing on her bed.

Naked.

 _'God, how I've missed having free time…'_ she thought wistfully as she felt the slight breeze from the AC tickle her bare legs. This was serenity at its absolute peak.

 _*knock* *knock*_

 _'Aaaand it's gone.'_

Ruby hopped off of her bed and walked to the door, opening it to see Ms. Goodwitch standing there. "Miss Goodwitch? What is it?" she asks.

Glynda didn't answer. She just stood there, staring at Ruby with a surprised expression and a heavy blush. The deputy's eyes continued to go lower, confusing Ruby.

' _What is she staring at…'_ Ruby wonders before looking down at her chest.

Her completely exposed chest.

…

" **AIEEEEEEEEE!"** Ruby screamed as she slammed the door on Goodwitch and ran straight for her dresser.

' _I cannot believe I just flashed Glynda Goodwitch! Why does shit like this happen to me?!'_ Ruby internally panicked as she quickly got her clothes out. _'And why didn't she start lecturing me or something?!'_ Ruby paused in the middle of pulling up her panties. _'...actually, good question. Why_ didn't _she say anything?'_

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 _Glynda has crashed – Error: 455-8-7177135_

…

…

 _Attempting Reboot._

…

…

 _Reconnecting…_

…

…

 _Reconnection Successful._

 _Glynda fully online._

Glynda Goodwitch finally recovered from her mental shutdown as the door to the RWBY dorm reopened. Ruby stood there, fully clothed this time, with a blush adorning her face.

"I am so sorry you had to see that, Miss Goodwitch. Please don't give me a detention for it." She apologized.

Glynda again just stood there. "I-it's…not a problem, Miss Rose. It was an accident, I'm sure." She replied. _'Glyndy like what she saw.'_

Ruby sighed with relief. "Ok. So, uh…did you need something?" the reaper asked.

' _You. Me. In my bed. I'll bring my riding crop.'_ Glynda's corrupted mind bellowed. "A bit of a concern to bring to you, I'm afraid."

Ruby stiffened, before a stern glare adorned her face. "Ugh, which one of my teammates and what did she do?"

' _Yes~. Growl some more, mistress. ~'_ The deputy's subconscious begged. "Have you perhaps seen your sister anywhere?" she asked.

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "No? As far as I know, she was still on campus. Just not in the dorm with me." She said before stroking her chin. "Hmm… if I were an irresponsible stupid blonde, where would I be?"

A moment of silence.

"Miss Goodwitch?" Ruby asks.

"Yes, Miss Rose?" Goodwitch answers.

"May I have permission to go to Vale? I have a good feeling that I know where Yang is."

"Very well Miss Rose. But if I may ask, where would she be?"

"Knowing her, somewhere not very legal…"

* * *

 _Meanwhile at a familiar nightclub…_

"God dammit Blondie, why are you here _now_?!" Hei "Junior" Xiong exclaimed in a mix of fear and frustration. He was _really_ wishing he wasn't a criminal because he couldn't exactly call the police.

"Aw, what's the matter, Junior? Can't a girl have some fun?" Yang taunted.

"The first time you were here, you threw a hissy fit and destroyed my entire club because I didn't have what you wanted." Junior taunted right back.

Yang frowned. "Well maybe you should've told me what I wanted to know."

"I _didn't_ know what you wanted to know! I said that very clearly." The crime lord retorted.

"Yeah, well I don't believe that." The buxom blonde argued. The Malachite twins then chose that moment to step up.

"Well suck it up, bimbo. Because it's the truth." Melanie spat.

"There's no point in talking, Mel. She's got the brain of a goldfish." Miltia stated.

Ember Celica was loaded with a loud ker-chunk.

"You wanna repeat that, bitch?" Yang growled.

Junior blanched. He _really_ didn't want to have to repair the club again. All he wanted was for the destructive blonde to leave him alone. _'Is there anyway to just get this brat out of here?!'_

As if hearing his mental plead for aid, the doors to the club were shoved open.

" **YANG XIAO LONG!"**

No one was prepared. Especially not Yang, who froze in fear and looked to the new arrival.

"R-Ruby?! W-what are you d-doing here?" the now frightened blonde stuttered.

"I'M HERE TO DRAG YOUR ASS BACK TO BEACON! WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?! _AGAIN?!_ " the little redhood, apparently named Ruby, yelled as she stomped towards them.

"Uh, y-you know…" Yang tried to say. "Just…hangin' with my pals, Junior a-and the Twins?"

Miltia scoffed. "Yeah right. You were seconds from throwing another hissy fit."

"She probably would've wrecked the club again, too." Melanie followed.

Yang sweatdropped.

"Sister dear…what do they mean?" Ruby growled.

"W-what? They're crazy! I would neve-" Yang couldn't finish before her sister grabbed her by the collar and pulled her down to eye level.

"DON'T EVEN FUCKING THINK OF LIEING TO MY DAMN FACE!" Ruby screamed, catching everyone off guard.

"Good lord, she's _pissed._ " Junior whispered to himself.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU JUST DESTROY AN ENTIRE NIGHTCLUB?! WHAT'S YOUR REASON?!" the girl continued yelling.

Yang whimpered. "I-I was just trying to find out if he knew anything about my mom…"

Ruby went silent for a moment. She then turned to Junior, who started sweating. "Is this true?"

"Well, I mean, she _did_ say she was looking for someone." Junior explained. "Didn't know it was her mom."

"So what did you tell her?" Ruby asked.

"That I didn't know anything. And I legitimately _don't_!" he defended himself. "But she threw a fit, crushed my manhood, then proceeded to wreck my club!"

Yang blanched at realizing that Junior just _tattled_ on her.

Ruby went silent again. "I see." Then she actually smiled. "Thank you for clarifying."

She then turned to her sister, her anger suddenly reappearing. "AND AS FOR YOU! ARE YOU REALLY SO FUCKING PETTY THAT YOU HAVE TO CAUSE PROPERTY DAMAGE JUST BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T GET WHAT YOU WANTED?!"

Yang started whimpering again. "B-but I-"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY DAMNED EXCUSES! APOLOGIZE TO THESE PEOPLE RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" Ruby demanded as she let go of Yang.

The buxom blonde got up and turned to Junior and the Twins. "…I'm sorry for bothering you."

Junior half expected the twins to continue sassing the girl to milk the situation for what it's worth.

"Uh…it's fine." Melanie calmly said.

"Yeah…you're forgiven, or whatever." Miltia followed.

"Great." Ruby happily stated. "Now that apologies have been rightly issued-" the anger came back almost immediately. "-you are going back to Beacon right this instant!"

Yang looked at her sister. "But can I at least get-"

" **I SAID RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"** the little redhead yelled demonically.

"YES MA'AM RIGHT AWAY I'M SORRY!" the blonde panicked before running out of the club.

The entire club was left in shock. No one moved or said anything, mostly out of fear of an outburst from Ruby.

"I was not mentally prepared for today..." Melanie stated.

"I don't think any of us _could've_ been..." Miltia agreed.

Ruby then turned to the trio. Junior expected to get a tongue-lashing as well, but was surprised when the girl handed him a slip of paper with a scroll number on it.

"If she shows up again and causes you trouble, give me a call. I'll deal with her." Ruby calmly stated with a smile not unlike a parental figure.

"Um…sure thing." Junior could only say as she walked out of the club.

Silence falls once again.

"…you think she takes booty calls?" Miltia asks.

"I honestly kinda hope so. That was hot." Melanie responds.

"…Well, on the plus side…I guess Blondie won't be bothering us again." Junior says with a bit of pride.

* * *

 **I'll admit to having a bit of trouble coming up with this. But I like how it came out. This doesn't even directly reference Mad Mad Mario. At this point, Ruby's just unleashing her pent-up wrath upon anyone unfortunate enough to trigger it. Hopefully, you guys still enjoy it.**

 **Kudos to those who see the little joke in Glynda's mental error code.**

 **On a side not, review responses take a while to write, so I guess it's a one-time thing. Sorry. I'm just lazy.**


	4. Chapter 4: She Didn't Let it Go

**DAMN RAYQ! Back at it again with some more angry Ruby! Thank you guys for loving this fic so much. It's what is keeping this going, if I'm being completely honest.**

 **Anyways, we've had Ruby solo rage at Blake and Yang. Now it's our resident Ice Queen's turn.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions and the late Monty Oum. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Ruby stood in the halls of Beacon, still as a statue, eyeing every corner of her surroundings.

Over the past month since the Second Great Food War, her teammates have been acting out of line and in turn, she had punished them. First Blake and her vigilante phase, then Yang and her irresponsible property damage. That left only one teammate: a little snowflake named Weiss, to fuck up. Ruby just knew she would do _something_ to provoke her.

Her eagle eyes searched for any sign of her partner. Call her paranoid, but she wasn't taking any risks. Seeing no sign of Weiss in the hall, she moved on. The huntress tracks down her prey.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Weiss felt she could be forgiven for taking to hiding in the courtyard of Beacon. She wasn't dumb. After Blake and Yang, she came to the conclusion that if she just stayed in one spot the entire time, she wouldn't do anything that could trigger Ruby.

It didn't help that Goodwitch called her scroll, warning her that her leader was 'on the hunt' for her.

' _Come to think of it, Miss Goodwitch sounded rather… off when she told me that.'_ Weiss pondered for a moment before choosing to forget about it and stuck to remaining hidden as long as possible.

After being in the tree for about an hour, Weiss came down and began wondering if Ruby had given up by now. Surely she must've. Her team leader wasn't the most patient of people.

"Oh, hi Snow Angel!"

Weiss paled. Of course _he_ had to find her.

"Oh no…" she whispered before turning to the new arrival. "What do you want, Arc?"

Jaune Arc gleamed cockily. "What? I can't spend some time with the most beautiful girl in Beacon?" he decided to use charm.

It wasn't very effective.

"I do not have the time for this, Arc!" Weiss yelled. "I'm busy with something."

"Aw, come on snow angel. You sure you don't want some of this?"

"Absolutely positive that I don't! Now go!"

"I can make it worth all of your time, baby."

Her patience already spread thin, something inside Weiss snapped.

"For the LAST time and every time after, the answer is NO! It'll always be NO! And nothing your pathetic ass says to me is EVER going to change my MIND!" she screamed in a way that Ruby would. "Now get the HELL out of my FACE!"

Jaune went silent, then turned around, and walked away, sulking in defeat.

"Ugh, finally!" Weiss growled. "I thought he'd never lea-"

 **"Weiss..."**

Weiss Arendelle Schnee froze in place. Her beloved leader had found her, probably lured here by her yelling at Jaune. She turned slowly, and stared into Ruby's eyes.

Her cold, dead, pain-promising silver eyes.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Jacques Schnee was moments away from landing in Beacon's courtyard. About a week ago, Jackson Batt, the owner of a dominating restaurant chain, came to him with a business proposal. He would share the loads of Lien he makes weekly with the Schnee Patriarch. In exchange, Jacques would marry his heiress to Jackson's son, Jasper Batt Jr.

Never one to turn down an opportunity for even more money, Jacques told him that he'll pick up his daughter from Beacon for the deal. Perhaps she wouldn't like it, but her compliance wasn't really a factor.

Upon landing, Jacques exited the Bullhead, his cold blue eyes scanning the area for his heiress…

Only to see Weiss flying across the courtyard, landing several feet away from him.

"…What?" was all the patriarch could say. That's when another girl arrived, wearing a red cloak and an expression of pure rage.

"YOU JUST COULDN'T FUCKING STOP YOURSELF, COULD YOU BITCH?!" the red girl screamed. Weiss struggled to stand.

"Ruby, please! Hear me out!" she begged. Jacques looked on in pure confusion.

' _What the hell is going on here?'_

The red girl, named Ruby apparently, stormed up to the heiress. "I DON'T THINK SO, BITCH! YOUR ATTITUDE TOWARDS JAUNE IS UNACCEPTABLE! THE DAMN GUY IS SO HONEST WITH HIS AFFECTION FOR YOU, AND YOU FUCKING TOSS IT AWAY! FOR WHAT?! NEPTUNE?!" she screamed.

Weiss winced. "B-but Neptune is such a swe-"

"QUIT DELUDING YOURSELF, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Ruby actually slapped Weiss across the face. "THE BLUE BASTARD IS A TOTAL FUCKBOY! HE LITERALLY TRIES TO SNEAK INTO THE PANTS OF **EVERY FUCKING WOMAN ON THIS DAMN CAMPUS!** " the girl continued to rage. "HE IS A MAN-WHORE IN EVERY SENSE OF THE DAMN WORD!"

Jacques felt that he should've been mad that this peasant was putting her hands on his heir. But he was stuck to his spot, still shocked.

"YOU ARE GOING RIGHT BACK INTO BEACON-" *slap* "-GOING UP TO JNPR DORM-" *slap* "-AND APOLOGIZING IMMEDIATELY! GOT IT?!" the red cloaked girl screamed.

"YES OK! I'LL GO!" Weiss cried in pain.

" **THEN GET MOVING BITCH!"** the little demon finished before yanking Weiss by her hair, and tossing her towards the school. After recovering, Weiss bolted.

Jacques, having finally recovered from his shock, stared at the little red girl. The girl then turned to him, her eyes meeting his.

"…NOPE!" Jacques yelled before turning his rich ass around and bolting back into his Bullhead.

To hell with Jackson Batt! He wasn't going to bother taking Weiss back to Atlas! Not if he had to go through _**that!**_

* * *

 _On the Bullhead…_

Willow Schnee was sitting in a seat, severely depressed. Times like these, she regretted ever being charmed by Jacques. The bastard who stole her family's legacy and tainted her name. And now, her precious daughter was going to be subjected to similar pain as her own.

She didn't want that. She wanted Weiss to follow her dreams. Not to be sold off like a trophy. Unfortunately, when Jacques was involved, your compliance wasn't a factor.

Willow could only sigh to herself as she reached for a glass of wine. Drinking always managed to _not_ make her feel like a piece of shit, so she felt justified.

"…nope nope nope nope Nope Nope Nope Nope NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE **NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE…!** "

Willow looked up quickly to see Jacques the rat himself bolting into the Bullhead, repeating that one word the whole way as he barged into the pilot room. More intriguing, however, was that Weiss wasn't with him.

She got up and looked out the open door on the Bullhead, and saw a young girl in red on her scroll.

"You're saying that she didn't show up yet?" the girl asked calmly before getting angry. "That fucking coward! Alright Pyrrha, make sure Jaune is still there. I'll drag the ice-bitch by her hair myself."

The girl hung up the scroll and stomped towards Beacon, going on another tirade. Willow watched her go…and licked her lips.

' _That was interesting… is that why Jacques bitched out?'_ she thought to herself. _'…I think I just got an idea…'_

The elder Schnee woman got off the Bullhead as quickly as possible before it took off towards Atlas. A small sacrifice, but she felt it needed. She could now do as she pleased without her 'husband' breathing down her neck.

But first things first, she'll need to get a few things. Namely, to rent a temporary home, and buy a few... other assets.

Willow took Jacques's credit card out of her pocket with an evil smirk.

* * *

 **That took a while to come up with. Thanks to KHARAKI TAKAN for the idea of using Jacques 'Not-Even-A-Real' Schnee. I certainly had fun with this one.**

 **I just came up with the idea for the next chapter, so expect it soon.**

 **Soon, Ruby's rage will be heard across the multiverse.**


	5. Chapter 5: Pure, Unadulterated Rage!

**Seems I've stirred up a bit of a storm in the reviews after that last line in the previous chapter. In a good way though.**

 **Which reminds me, I may not do review responses anymore, but I do still take time to read through every review that I get. So no need to worry about me not seeing yours.**

 **A good thing too, because some of you guys come up with ideas that I couldn't have thought of by myself. I very much appreciate that.**

 **Anyways, RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions and the late Monty Oum. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos wandered the halls of Beacon without direction. About a week ago, when an enraged Ruby had dragged a helpless Weiss to JNPR's dorm to apologize to Jaune, Pyrrha realized that this may finally be her chance to confess her feelings towards her handsome leader. And when she had the perfect opportunity…she chickened out.

Big fucking surprise…

The Spartan vaguely entertained the idea of a disgruntled Ruby yelling at her to quit doing nothing and actually do _something_. She even considered asking Ruby to do it just to see if it'd work, but as of now, the little red reaper was nowhere to be seen.

Pyrrha's thoughts were interrupted as she saw her teammate Lie Ren exiting…RWBY's dorm?

The silent monk turned to her. "Oh, hello Pyrrha," he greeted. "How are you today?"

"Oh I'm doing fine, Ren." She answered. "I couldn't help but notice you leaving RWBY dorm though. What were you doing there?"

"Oh, well Ruby asked me to keep an eye on her teammates while she goes out to Vale." Ren answers. "When I asked why she was going, she said something about answering a… booty call."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, somewhere in Vale…_

Melanie panted heavily in tandem with her moans as her mistress continued pounding her from behind. She looked over to Miltia, who had long been fucked to unconsciousness.

The white-clad twin then felt her hair be pulled back as the pounding got even harder.

" _Ah! Ahn~_! M-Mistress!" she cried out. "You're being too rough!"

"Shut up, Bitch! You know you love it!" Ruby shouted.

* * *

 _Back at Beacon…_

"I don't know any more than that, and quite frankly, I don't _want_ to know." Ren finished.

Pyrrha could already feel the red coming on her fa-

' _Oh god, Pyrrha! Phrasing!'_ her mind quickly shouted. She needed to change the subject to avoid thinking about it too much. "S-so…what are the rest of RWBY doing anyway?" she asked.

"Nothing much." he answered. "Maybe Ruby has finally gotten through to them."

Pyrrha chuckled. "Let's hope so."

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the RWBY dorm…_

"I feel like we're being confined in a cell." Blake said.

"Well, that's pretty much what is happening right now." Yang agreed.

"Will you two quit whining?" Weiss whined, ironically. "I'm trying to focus on the Dust experiment for Professor Peach's class."

The members of RWBY, sans the reaper herself, sat in their dorm with pretty much nothing to do. Since Ruby's new persona took command of her, none of them have been eager to get on her bad side again. Weiss couldn't even _look_ at Jaune without getting anxiety attacks, Blake's Bellabooty still felt the phantom pains from her punishment, and Yang hadn't dared to step outside for quite a while.

"Seriously, Ice Queen? The project isn't even due for another week." Yang deadpanned.

"All the more reason to finish it now." Weiss argued, before resuming to tinkering with her Dust crystals. "Now to figure out how to mix Lightning Dust and Incendiary Dust… I don't even use Incendiary…"

"Ruby uses it. Just take a Crystal from Crescent Rose." Yang suggested.

Blake quickly turned to Yang, shock on her face.

"You want us to mess with Ruby's weapon?!" the faunus yelled. "Are you insane?! Do you have any idea what she'll do to us if we touched her 'baby' without her permission?!"

"I'm inclined to agree!" Weiss yelled as well. "She got pissed at me for yelling at Jaune! The _last_ thing I want to do is anything to her weapon!"

"Look, Ruby isn't here right now." Yang tried to reassure. "She's out in Vale doing God knows what."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, somewhere in Vale…_

Melanie Malachite was sleeping on the queen-size bed, naked as the day she and her twin sister were born. She snored lightly and peacefully, blissfully unaware of the intense session happening on the floor.

"Oooohhh~ fuck! You're _so_ good, mistress!" Miltia Malachite begged as she laid on her back, taking the full brunt of her mistress's thrusting. "Oh gods oh gods oh gods please!"

"Tell me how much you love it, Bitch!" Ruby ordered, not letting up her pounding.

"I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT SO FUCKING MUCH!" Miltia shrieked in pleasure.

"Tell me how much you fucking need it!"

"I NEED IT SO FUCKING BADLY! PLEASE DON'T STOP! I _NEED_ THIS!"

* * *

 _Back at Beacon…_

"Something tells me that I don't _want_ to know either." Yang shivered. "And there won't be anything to worry about as long as we're as careful as possible."

The monochrome duo looked at each other, before sighing.

"I… suppose I could try." Weiss resigned. "So…how do we actually get the Dust out?"

That's when Yang realized…she had no god damn idea how to operate her sister's scythe. "Uhhh…"

"…you don't even know…" Blake deadpanned. "We're so dead…"

"L-look, it can't be _that_ hard, right?" Yang asked as she took the unfolded scythe off of Ruby's bed. Or tried to. "Fucking Christ! How does Ruby carry something this heavy?!"

"Dammit, Xiao Long! Be careful!" Weiss panicked. Blake got up quickly and helped Yang get the scythe down, both struggling to lift it by the snath. Before they could lose balance, Weiss rushes in and catches the heel, keeping Crescent Rose stable. Breaths of relief were released at that moment.

"Okay…so the Dust compartment should be…" Weiss searched as meticulously as possible around her leader's weapon, before finally spotting a compartment near the grip. As carefully as she could, the heiress eased the small hatch open, revealing the Incendiary Dust crystal right inside. She quickly got the crystal out and closed the hatch.

"By the gods, that should _not_ have given me as big a heart attack as that did!" Weiss managed to get out. Blake and Yang sighed in relief as well, before getting Crescent Rose to stand upright against Ruby's bed, though not without difficulty.

"Well, there you go, Ice Queen." Yang cheered. "You got the Dust you needed, and Rubes' 'baby' is still intact. If anything went wrong, we'd of really _bit the dust_."

Activate groans.

"Again with the garbage puns, Xiao Long?" Weiss complained, setting the Ice and Incendiary Crystals next to one another. "Do you really have nothing else you could be doing with your life?"

"Aw, come on Snowflake. Why you gotta be so _cold_?" Yang joked again.

"Enough with the Ice Puns! They're already getting old!"

"Says the girl with white hair."

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

Blake only paid half attention to the new argument and turned to the side to find something more interesting.

And saw Crescent Rose beginning to tip over towards the Dust Crystals.

She paled.

"GUYS WATCH OUT!"

Yang and Weiss turned to where Blake pointed…

Only to see the heel of Crescent Rose smash the two Dust Crystals before everything went white.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the JNPR dorm…_

Team JNPR was lounging around the room doing their own thing. Ren was meditating, Nora was listening to music at max volume, Jaune was reading X-Ray and Vav, and Pyrrha was gazing lustily at Jaune. Overall, everything was normal.

 _BOOM!_

Team JNPR ceased what they were doing immediately, having felt the rumble of what felt like an explosion.

Nora was the first to react.

"Was that an explosion?" she asked. "And no one invited me?!"

"An explosion?!" Jaune panicked. "From where?!"

"Hm…it might have happened in Team RWBY's dorm." Pyrrha mused.

Ren just sighed. "The second I take my eyes off…"

* * *

 _Back in the RWBY dorm…_

A white smog coated the room, coughing heard throughout. A black figure managed to stumble to the window and open it, allowing the smog to leave, and making things clear again.

"Everyone alright?" Yang yelled as she got up from the floor.

"I think I'm ok." Weiss answered.

"Ditto." Blake responded.

Team WBY stood, their auras working to recover their minor injuries.

"Well, that could have been much worse." Weiss mused.

"Yeah." Yang agreed. "It definitely coul-"

The blonde bruiser was interrupted when she stepped on something. She and the others looked down…

And froze solid.

Sitting under Yang's foot was Crescent Rose.

Or rather, it's detached scope, both scorched and frozen simultaneously.

WBY then looked around their room, and along with the destroyed desk was several dozen pieces of Ruby Rose's weapon, all in the same condition.

Weiss turned whiter than snow.

Yang began whimpering in fear.

Blake just stared.

"Well…" the faunus deadpanned. "…life was good for a while."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, somewhere in Vale…_

Ruby zipped up her jeans and went to grab her handbag. The sexy twins she just laid were sleeping peacefully after about 15 to 20 climaxes. She made sure to leave a note for them, explaining that while she loved the experience, she was still a student and had to get back to Beacon.

She was considerate like that.

Leaving the hotel, Ruby pulled out her scroll and began messaging Ren.

 **Silver Huntress Ros** **é** **:** **Done with my business. Coming back to Beacon now.**

Ruby tucked her scroll back into her handbag, and began walking back to the airship docks. She wondered what the others have gotten up to.

* * *

 _Back at Beacon…_

"WE'RE SO DEAD! WE'RE SO DEAD! WE'RE SO DEAD! WE'RE SO DEAD! WE'RE SO FUCKING DEEEEAAAAD!" Yang screamed in pure terror.

"Yang! Calm down!" Jaune tried to calm his fellow blonde down with little success.

"I haven't even gotten to take over my family's company…" Weiss whimpered as she held her knees and rocked back and forth. "I'm too young and pretty to die now…"

"Weiss, please relax. We can figure this out." Pyrrha tried to reassure, with as much success as Jaune.

"To my father and mother, I give my sincerest of apologies for leaving them…" Blake was literally writing her last will and testament. "And my beloved Gambol Shroud…"

"Aw, cheer up Blakey!" Nora shamelessly cheered. "Ruby isn't here right now! And who knows how long she'll be in Vale doing whatever it is she's doing!"

Ren's scroll vibrated. He took it out, seeing the message…and stilled.

"Uh oh…" Everyone turned to the monk. "Guys…Ruby's on her way back… _now_."

…

"WE'RE GETTING THE FUCK OUT OF VALE, GIRLS!" Yang screamed before grabbing Weiss and Blake and bolting from the dorm.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Beacon's airship dock…_

Peppy Hare had been hanging around the docks for at least half an hour. The old rabbit faunus lounged around his trusty Bullhead without much to do. Seems today was a slow day, meaning less work for him.

Which was why he was so surprised to see 3 girls barge into his ship, begging him to take them to Vacuo or Mistral.

"PLEASE SIR, WE'RE BEGGING YOU! WE'RE ON THE RUN!" The blonde cried.

"Uh…" Peppy tried to speak.

"I know my family has done horrible things to your people, but I'll repay you! I swear!" The Schnee pleaded.

"Well, I mean…" He didn't know what to say.

"Please sir! Our safety is on the line!" The faunus begged.

Peppy finally managed to put some words together.

"Look, I'm not supposed to be going to any of the other Kingdoms. It could cost me my job. But, if this is really that important to you… I could drop you three off at a remote location in Vale. It's the best I can do."

"THANK YOU!" All three girls shouted happily.

And so, Peppy prepared his Bullhead for take off, taking the three runaways with him. He couldn't wait to tell James about this.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Once Peppy's ship left, another Bullhead showed up. When the doors opened, a few people emerged. One of them with a familiar red-tipped head of black hair.

Ruby Rose has returned.

Upon entering Beacon, she walked up to her dorm room, seeing Ren outside, looking nervous.

"Hey Ren." She said. "You look…nervous. Did something happen?"

"Ruby." He started. "Before you go into your dorm, I just want you to know… I tried. I honestly did."

Well, that was fucking ominous. Ruby looked suspiciously at him. Clearly, her team had done something.

Upon entering her dorm, she immediately saw the frozen and burnt wreckage. "Hmm… well this is a mess, but not much. Maybe a light punishme-"

That's when Ruby saw the remnants of her darling Crescent Rose. Scattered and shattered.

The silence was so heavy it could crush the school.

* * *

From outside, Beacon looked completely still and serene.

Then, with no warning, a window, and the wall around it, were blown to hell. The very air was shoved apart by the sheer might of Ruby's aura.

Seconds later, the red reaper threw her head back and screamed with unyielding rage.

The screams of rage only grew louder as she launched into the sky, the ground beneath her blasting apart into a large crater from the violent force of her ascent.

Ruby Rose tore through the sky via Semblace, a trail of blazing rose-petals following her, making her look like a demonic comet as she continued screaming, her silver eyes wide and bloodshot with mind-rending rage.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Vale…_

Being dropped off a few minutes ago, Weiss, Blake and Yang had begun walking around the foreign part of Vale.

Then a demonic scream streaked across the sky.

WBY froze…and then began hauling ass.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the Grimmlands…_

A massive horde of Grimm, totaling to the thousands, have surfaced around Evernight.

The home of the Queen of Grimm.

Salem chuckled evilly. "Now, my subjects. It is time to be released into the world so you shall exterminate humanity." She demurred. "Now, where is the highest point of negativity around here?"

Then a demonic scream streaked across the sky.

The Grimm horde turned to the sky, sensing the negativity in Vale's direction.

So much negativity! It was delicious! It was thrilling! It…

I-It was too much!

The Grimm began going into a panicked frenzy as the scream continued. Their minds were being overloaded.

Then, one by one, the Grimm horde's heads began exploding.

Watts, Tyrian and Hazel rushed into the dining hall after seeing the commotion.

"My Goddess! What the hell is happening?!" Tyrian shrieked.

"I DON'T KNOW BUT I DON'T LIKE IT!" Salem screamed as she held her head in agony, writhing on the floor.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Atlas…_

Jacques Schnee was imperiously walking towards his manor, slightly miffed that his worthless wife was nowhere to be seen. He'd have words with her when she returned.

Then a demonic scream streaked across the sky.

"…NOPE!"

He recognized that voice. And he didn't want anything to do with it. As shown when he stopped the imperial walking and bolted to the Schnee Manor.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, deep in space…_

Superman was hanging around Vega, the brightest star in the Lyra constellation.

"Well, knowing the people of Earth, Jimmy should be using that signal watch of his any second now." The man of steel mused.

Then a demonic scream streaked across the cosmos.

Superman looked towards the vague direction of Earth in a mix of curiosity, confusion… and a smidge of anxiety.

"That…was not Jimmy…"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Atlantis…_

Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern, was struggling to control anger that wasn't his own. Atrocitus and Dex-Starr had vomited all over him (ew), filling his mind with all sorts of rage.

Atrocitus presented a Red Lantern Ring, attempting to have it forced onto Hal's finger.

" **BECOME VENGEANCE! JOIN THE RED LANTERNS!"** the red giant bellowed. **"THERE IS NO DENYING YOUR RAGE!"**

Then a demonic scream streaked across the ocean surrounding them.

Atrocitus, Dex-Starr and Hal stopped what they were doing.

Hell, even the Red Lantern Ring ceased it's movement.

"… **there's no denying** _ **that**_ **rage either."** Atrocitus commented as he sweatdropped. **"I can't even… holy mother of the Red Lanterns, that is a LOT of rage."**

The screaming actually managed to create some miniscule cracks in the massive glass dome around them.

The red giant looked to Hal, then to Dex-Starr, and made a decision.

" **You know what, Hal? You keep doing your thing. I'm going to make sure to stay the hell away from** _ **that**_ **."** Atrocitus concluded, before creating a portal and walking away, Dex-Starr following him.

The Red Lanterns' essence finally off of him, Hal Jordan looked to where his adversary once was, staring with a mix of confusion and dread.

Who could possibly be so enraged that even _Atrocitus_ was disturbed?!

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in a galaxy far, far away..._

Darth Vader just got out of his room. He went over to the Death Star's fridge.

"Ah, nothing beats a good ol' Darth Mountain Dew after a good workou-"

Then a demonic scream streaked across the cosmos.

Vader looked out the window.

"...the hell is that?"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Universe 7…_

On Beerus' Planet, Vegeta had taken to training on his own today. Maybe he'd be able to become strong enough to finally defeat Kakarot.

Then a demonic scream streaked across the sky.

Vegeta ceased his training and looked up.

"What?" the Saiyan Prince said, confused. "Is that Bulma?… is that _me_?!"

Vegeta suddenly got angry.

"Is that me _copying_ me?! I'LL FUCKING KILL ME!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Universe 11…_

Jiren was meditating all alone. Being one of his favorite things to do to pass the time, he had taken to blatantly ignoring everything that happened around him.

Then a demonic scream streaked across the sky.

Jiren twitched, his brow furrowed.

' _Yeah, going to do my best to ignore that.'_ The warrior thought.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Heaven…_

God was busy cycling through the list of spirits that have come through today. "Hmm…let's see…where to send Donald Trump…"

Then a demonic scream streaked across the realm.

God perked up immediately. "Jesus? Jesus, do you hear that?" the almighty deity asked. "…oh my me, is that my ex-wife?"

He then grabbed his head in frustration.

"DAMMIT WOMAN, LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU ALREADY TOOK THE HOUSE! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Remnant Timeline #108…_

"R-Ruby? Is everything a-alright?" Yang, disguised as an uninspired lame heroine named Ember, asked while fearing the answer.

"If you untie me right now, I'll give you ten seconds," the tied-up Ruby said.

"T-Ten seconds?"

"After those ten seconds, I'm going to make you wish that you had never been born."

"…A-Actually, you know what?" Yang asked while backing away from Ruby. "I d-don't think that I c-can untie you. Those t-ties seem a bit t-too d-difficult for me. I think I-I'll have to ask someone else to h-help with that."

"DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY FROM ME!" the redhead roared in her fury. "YOU GET OVER HERE AND FREE ME RIGHT NOW, SO I CAN GIVE YOU JUST WHAT YOU DESERVE! UNDERSTOOD?!"

"I'll get you help! I promise that you won't have to wait for long!" the disguised blonde managed to say while running away from Ruby in fear. As she did this, she left a wet trail on the floor from wetting her pants.

Then a demonic scream streaked across the sky, syncing up with Ruby's screams of fury.

Not much changed… aside from Yang hauling her ass even faster.

No one noticed Weiss and Blake hiding behind a stack of boxes in the room, having recorded every second of Yang's embarrassing act, and currently trying their best to not burst out in laughter.

They tried to ignore the scream in the background, knowing it wasn't coming from Ruby.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Remnant Timeline #682…_

The once proud city of Vale lay in ruins. Almost everyone dead. All, but a few remained.

In the vault of the destroyed Beacon Academy, there were 3 people. One, an older Glynda Goodwitch working on a machine of some sort. A few steps away was a middle-aged Jaune Arc, donning full paladin armor. Across from him, his 15-year old son, Ore Arc-Rose.

"So this is it?" the young boy asked. "Once the time machine is set up, we'll change history."

"Indeed we will, son." Jaune said. "We can save everyone from the threat of the androids."

"Right. Aunt Yang, Ms. Weiss, and Master Belladonna." Ore answered with a smile.

"Ah, don't forget another certain someone."

"Right right. I'll also be able to finally meet my mothe-"

Then a demonic scream streaked across the sky.

Jaune, Ore, and Glynda stopped dead cold.

"Holy hell…" Jaune said quietly.

"T-That…sounds like…" Glynda spoke.

"…Mommy?" Ore randomly asked.

* * *

 _Back in Vale…_

WBY had been running for gods know how long before their poor legs gave out on them. By then, they had made it to an abandoned warehouse.

Vale seems to have a lot of those.

They unceremoniously dropped to the floor, panting heavily.

"Did… we… escape?" Yang managed to get out.

"I… think… so." Blake answered.

"Perfect…" Weiss agreed. "We get… to live… another day…"

No sooner than Weiss had said that, Ruby landed right in front of the three, who jolted back up, their exhaustion replaced with pure, unadulterated terror.

Her red aura rolled off of her body like flames, and burning rose petals falling to the ground. And that wasn't even mentioning the bloodshot, wide eyes and her terrifyingly enraged snarl.

" **You three…"** the red reaper said in a quiet, demonic tone of voice. **"What you have done today is unforgivable…"**

Tears trailed down Weiss' face as she whimpered.

" **Your actions will not go unpunished…"**

Blake tried backing away, only to hit a wall.

" **You will suffer my wrath a thousand times worse…"**

Yang hadn't even moved, paralyzed in her tracks.

" **Prepare for your torture…"** Ruby concluded, as she stomped towards the helpless trio.

No one in Vale would ever forget the screams of terror.

* * *

 **So Ruby's rage has been unleashed to it's fullest potential. And has been heard across the multiverse. There were many other verses I wanted to write in, but this chapter has gotten long as hell as it is.**

 **I'm sure that a couple of you weren't exactly expecting this when I said "Ruby's rage will be heard across the universe." So if you're a bit disappointed, them I'm sorry.**

 **In case you didn't realize, Remnant Timeline #108, it's a reference to JustAnotherGuy04's fanfic "A Close Admirer."**

 **Meanwhile, for any who are curious about the character Ore Arc-Rose (his name is the French word for 'Gold', befitting the RWBYverse color names rule), his design is basically Future Trunks with red-tipped blonde hair.**

 **As for what happens in Remnant Timeline #682, that is a story for another time.**


	6. Omake: The Multiverse Quivers

**Before I begin Chapter 6 of this fic, I was inspired by SilverArbiter to do an Omake of this story. Now to see what other multiverses that Ruby's rage could've been heard from.**

 **I'm so glad you guys give me ideas like this. It really helps a lot. So thank you.**

 **But I digress; RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions and the late Monty Oum. Please support the official release.**

* * *

From outside, Beacon looked completely still and serene.

Then, with no warning, a window, and the wall around it, were blown to hell. The very air was shoved apart by the sheer might of Ruby's aura.

Seconds later, the red reaper threw her head back and screamed with unyielding rage.

The screams of rage only grew louder as she launched into the sky, the ground beneath her blasting apart into a large crater from the violent force of her ascent.

Ruby Rose tore through the sky via Semblance, a trail of blazing rose-petals following her, making her look like a demonic comet as she continued screaming, her silver eyes wide and bloodshot with mind-ending rage.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Beacon Academy…_

Glynda Goodwitch was lounging in the security room once again. Via the cameras, she had been watching WBY when they accidentally destroyed Ruby's weapon, and when Ruby inevitably returned to Beacon.

That includes the moment when the red reaper's rage broke, along with the dorm wall.

"OHH~YES!" It was way too much for Glynda.

15 minutes later, the security guard would have to clean a massive stain all over his chair.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Kalos…_

Ash and co. were traveling through a forested route onwards to the next city. The raven-haired boy could hardly wait to attain his next badge.

Then a demonic scream streaked across the sky.

Clemont looked to the sky. "Wha…?"

"What kind of Pokemon was that?" Bonnie exclaimed in excitement and fear.

"I…don't think that was a Pokemon…" Serena whispered.

"Well, if it is…" Ash said. "…I ain't goin' anywhere near it."

"Pi Pikachu." His partner Pikachu agreed. **(Translation: Damn right we ain't.)**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the Crotus Prenn Asylum…_

Nea Karlsson ran for her life.

She had no idea how many circles she had run through this Shock Therapy Centre, but that damn psycho Nurse wouldn't get off her tail.

That wasn't even mentioning how the bitch was fucking _floating and_ _teleporting!_

Nea supposed growing up among the streets gave her the benefit of improving ways to stay ahead of her pursuer. Ducking and diving through corridors while dropping random pallets definitely slowed this Nurse down.

A shame that it didn't actually stop her.

It only got worse when Nea turned a corner and found herself at a dead end hallway.

The Swedish streetrat cursed her bad luck and turned to rush out, only to see the Nurse, slowly levitating towards her, bloody bonesaw in hand.

"Fucking shit…" Nea swore, trying to see the best way to get out of this one.

Then a demonic scream streaked across the sky.

Nea froze, fearing her demise… then realized that wasn't the Nurse doing the screaming. In fact, the woman in question was looking outside. Though the bag over her head hid her face, Nea imagined that she was just as confused as her.

"I…don't suppose that's a psychotic friend of yours?" Nea felt she had to ask.

The Nurse turned to her… and shrugged while shaking her head.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Camp Crystal Lake…_

Jason Vorhees emerged from his mother's hut, his machete in hand.

" _Make them remember what they did to us, Jason!"_ The ghost of his mother, Pamela Vorhees, yelled. _"Find them and get your revenge!"_

The serial killer nodded, and began walking…

Then a demonic scream streaked across the sky.

Jason looked up, his entire figure stilling.

"… _Jason..."_ Pamela said, the fear evident in her tone. _"…get back in the hut…"_

He didn't have to be told twice, as he turned his ass around and marched back to the hut.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Tokyo, Japan…_

A massive row of spikes began surfacing in the ocean bordering Tokyo, Japan. Suddenly, the water parted violently, revealing the King of the Monsters, Godzilla.

The 300-foot Kaiju roared towards the sky, before stomping towards the city.

Then a demonic scream streaked across the sky.

Godzilla stopped walking and looked to the sky… before turning around and diving back into the ocean.

He didn't know what that was, but he didn't like it one bit.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the void of Space…_

"I have conquered all the multiverse in your name, my lady." Thanos demurred whilst showing off the Infinity Gauntlet with all 6 stones.

"Such an amazing feat, Thanos." Lady Death complimented, clearly flattered. "In fact, I'll gladly accept your lo-"

Then a demonic scream streaked across the cosmos.

Death was immediately intrigued by this new arrival. "Holy mother of me, this rage! It's… it's so beautiful!" she cheered. "I must find out whoever this person is and ask for their hand in marriage!"

And so Lady Death ran off to her room to do some research.

Thanos just stood there as the screaming continuing in the background… before dropping to his hands and knees in pure defeat.

"YEARS OF UNIVERSAL DOMINATION WASTED!" The blue titan sobbed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Remnant Timeline #256 ("_ _A Drunken Marriage of Thievery"_ _by_ _DPLxBeAsTxSnIpE)…_

Jaune Arc awoke to the feeling of warm, soft flesh pressed against the front of his body. His blue eyes cracked open and he found his vision greeted by his wife's vibrant green hair. He smiled and nuzzled her neck. They both still smelled of sweat and sex.

"Good morning…" Emerald murmured sleepily, and moved to turn around to and face him. Jaune just held her still, keeping her back against his chest.

"Morning beautiful," Jaune said softly, before moving in for a kiss. The dark-skinned girl must've been expecting it, because she tilted her head back to meet his lips.

The kiss was gentle and sensual, yet just as enjoyable as their passionate lip-locking from last night's lovemaking.

Then one of her hands traveled down to grab his 'sword'.

"Woah," Jaune chuckled, caught off guard. "Someone is feisty this morning." He then slid his own hand down to Emerald's core, sliding his middle finger right inside.

She moaned loudly and moved her free hand to grasp her breast. Jaune had pushed a second finger in, but Emerald then grabbed his wrist before he could continue. "Just fuck me, babe…" she groaned wantonly, before the two moved around to allow her to straddle his lap.

"Morning sex, huh…I can get down with that." Jaune chuckled as she began positioning one another.

Then a demonic scream streaked across the sky.

Both lovers paused.

"Uh, Em?" Jaune asked nervously. "Do you…hear that?"

"I _feel_ that…" Emerald answered, equally nervous. _'Is that Cinder?'_

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Remnant Timeline #173 ("Linked in Love and Life" by_ _l OmegaInfinity l)…_

Team RWBY was enjoying quality time together in their dorm room. Blake was especially content, being around the smiling faces of her three mates. The _Affection_ and _Joviality_ she sensed from them just made the experience all the better.

Everything was serene.

Then a demonic scream streaked across the sky.

Weiss, Blake and Yang ceased movement, sensing the pure _Rage_ from the scream. They looked to Ruby, as it was her voice screaming.

All they saw was the crimsonette looking at them with _Surprise_ , _Confusion_ , and _Fear_.

"What the hell…?" Blake whispered as the screaming from Ruby-but-not-actually-from-Ruby continued.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Remnant Timeline #420 ("This War of Mine" by Sivam)…_

Up on Gohan's lookout, a huge battle was taking place. Though not actually a battle to the death.

Blake and Pyrrha watched as Gohan and Yang were doing some serious training sessions. The demi-Saiyan was teaching his blonde protégé one of the most important lessons taught to him by his late Namekian mentor, Piccolo.

"DODGE!"

Yang was sent flying backwards as Gohan's palm struck her right in the face.

"You'd think he would realize that just yelling "dodge" over and over is more distracting than helpful." Blake quipped. Pyrrha couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

Then a demonic scream streaked across the sky.

The 3 huntresses were immediately on high alert.

"What the hell is that?!" Pyrrha shouted.

"I don't know but it can't be good!" Blake answered.

"Gohan! Is this another android coming?" Yang questioned the demi-Saiyan, who was staring off into space.

"…Vegeta?" Gohan asked, confused.

Wasn't the Saiyan Prince dead?

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Lancaster, Pennsylvania…_

Ethan Santiago, or 'RayQ Cina' on Fanfiction, started brainstorming other ideas on what multiverses would be affected by Ruby's screaming. A lot of people liked the idea, so he was working on an omake to showcase.

It was in that moment that a demonic scream streaked across the sky.

Ethan stopped typing and looked out the window.

"…did I just break reality?" He asked, bewildered.

* * *

 **So, currently, most of my neighborhood is on high alert because of the loud, demonic screaming that occurred earlier today. I'm keeping quiet just so they don't know that I was partly responsible.**

 **That aside, I hope you guys enjoy the omake. Next chapter may take a while, though. Mostly because I'm thinking of starting a new fic. This one with a RWBY OC I created. Yay, I'm original…**

 **Also, here's a list of all places affected by Ruby's rage breaking listed in order of occurence:**

 **1: RWBY (Same timeline)**

 **2: Pokemon (XYZ Anime)**

 **3: Dead by Daylight**

 **4: Friday the 13th**

 **5: Godzilla**

 **6: Marvel Universe (all I can say because I legit don't know much else about Thanos. Also haven't seen Infinity War)**

 **7, 8 and 9: The settings for 3 of my favorite RWBY fanfics, respectively.**

 **10: The real world, where we live.**

 **With all that being said; RayQ Cina, out.**


	7. I Have Returned

Hey Guys. Been a while, hasn't it?

Okay, full disclosure, I've been gone for a while, and you guys absolutely deserve an explanation. And so instead of the likely anticipated 7th chapter of my most popular story, I'll give you guys a reason for my absence.

For those who don't know, in the times that I've uploaded and written stories (which was 4 months ago, holy shit), I've used Microsoft Word Document to write them. And it was perfectly fine back then.

Unfortunately, this was all used on my grandmother's laptop (as I don't have one of my own at the time of writing this) and for some reason, Microsoft Word stopped working for me. Something about expiration, I'm not sure.

Either way, this meant that I was unable to write new stories, upload new chapters, or even edit some stories in the works. This majorly upset me, I'm sure you could tell.

For the past couple o' months, I've been trying to get Microsoft Word to work for me; I even went as far to download the app on my phone. But alas, I can't upload stories on a phone, apparently. So once again, I was left in the dark.

But then someone reached their hand through the dark with a solution.

Massive shoutouts and thanks to **JustAnotherGuy04** for suggesting me to download LibreOffice. You, my man, are a life-saver. If anyone is unfamiliar, check him out. One of my favorite authors on this site.

With a new way to write stories, I'm back and stronger than ever.

Now, all I need is about a week to get the next chapter of MMRR out. So stay strong, comrades. I'll see you soon.

With love,

RayQ Cina.


End file.
